Moderators
Moderators are both HabitRPG staff and non-staff users that monitor the content, and the conversations, in the Tavern. They can often be found answering questions and helping Habiticans keep the Tavern safe and friendly for everyone. Recognizing Moderators , SabreCat, lefnire, paglias, redphoenix, It's Bailey, Alys, Blade, Breadstrings, Daniel the Bard, Megan, beffymaroo, and deilann v*.]]Moderators' names are highlighted in purple with a crown icon (for staff) or in dark blue with a star icon (for non-staff moderators). It's Bailey is the only exception; she is a non-staff moderator but her name is green on black because she is also an NPC. All moderators are listed just under the text box at the top of the Tavern Talk interface. Staff Moderators * Lefnire * Redphoenix * Lemoness * SabreCat * Paglias Non-Staff Moderators Alys Alys has contributed to programming and is a HabitRPG Wiki admin, but might be best known for creating the HabitRPG User Data Display. She can often be found in the Tavern, answering more technical questions and wielding her mod-hammer. Alys probably has more animals than any other moderator, but deilann's cat is definitely cuter. She also has not yet earned the best item in the game. beffymaroo beffymaroo is made of snowflakes and pandas. She is a wonderful pixelist who came to fame by repeatedly answering the same questions repeatedly even though it was repeatedly redundant as she had repeatedly answered them in the last hour (repeatedly). Being a Socialite at that level requires a lot of patience and kindness, both of which beffymaroo has in abundance. Blade Blade is an awesome programmer who regularly helps new folks get acquainted with coding and Habit's technologies. He is known for his patience and enthusiasm. He is also known for once running through the halls of Habitica screaming, "I AM LEGEND." Because he was, in fact, legendary. Others should learn from his example. This kind of behavior is encouraged. Breadstrings Breadstrings is often present in the Tavern, but her major contributions have been to the wiki, of which she is an admin. She probably has more people than anyone else ask her where her name comes from... which you can learn about in her Habit profile now. Some people wonder where she gets the time to admin the wiki and mod the site... considering she's a med school student! Daniel the Bard Daniel the Bard has contributed to many different things, including story-telling throughout Habitica and programming. He built the first set of sound effects for Habit! Daniel the Bard is sometimes the prankster who changes the Mod and Staff titles during events... he always comes up with the best ideas. deilann v* deilann is well-known for always being in the Tavern and changing his name more than can be considered "normal" in order to reflect his latest updates. He has contributed to the wiki and to the codebase. He and It's Bailey are currently the only bot moderators. Despite being a bot, he often has a lot of feelings and shares them with Habit. Unlike Alys, deilann has earned the best item in the game. deilann's display name used to be Ryan, a name he still uses and responds to, but will not highlight chat messages for him or inspire him to greatness. It's Bailey Bailey is an NPC who bravely took on the moderator role to boot and assists with Transifex administration. She is the town crier, but she also enjoys socializing in the Tavern when she has time and enabling fun avenues for Habiticans to interact. She, along with deilann, is actually a bot. But we love her more than space. And we love space a lot. Megan Megan is a pixelist, but she enjoys helping out in other ways as well. You can usually find her in the Tavern or in the Pixels in Progress guild, but right now she is on a hiatus to take care of other things. She still has one of the biggest hearts in Habitica, though, and we greatly anticipate her return! We will bake her digital vegan cupcakes. Category:Community Category:Social Category:Content